


Angel of Mine

by Angelsandassbuttssss



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional, Fluff, Kink, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexy, Supernatural - Freeform, deanxCas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsandassbuttssss/pseuds/Angelsandassbuttssss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds love in the one person he never thought he'd  be so lucky to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at this, but I definitely try my best! I hope i did okay and that you enjoy it :)

Dean denied loving Castiel for the longest time. He wasn't ready to admit he loved a man. Sure, he didn't think there was anything wrong with gays, but he wasn't completely comfortable accepting that he was one of them. There was just something about Castiel that drove him crazy. Maybe it was the way he smelled, or those painfully beautiful blue eyes, or the naivety Cas always carried around. Dean didn't really care what particularly made him love Cas, he just knew that he did. And that's all that mattered.  
......................................................  
Dean sleepily walked out of his bedroom into the main area of the bunker to find Castiel watching something on his laptop. "Mornin' Cas." Dean said as he walked into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Good Morning Dean, did you sleep well?" Castiel asked as Dean made his way back to where Cas was. Dean grabbed a seat across form Castiel. "Like a baby." He grinned. "What about you, what are you watchin' there?" Dean pointed to Castiels laptop. "This horrible documentary called 'Blackfish'. Humans are truly terrible to these poor creatures." Cas frowned and shook his head. A twinge of warmth went throughout Dean. He loved how big of a heart Castiel has for things normal angels wouldn't even blink an eye at. He was so different. So unlike anything Dean had ever seen in all his years.   
Dean smiled at Cas. "It's okay Cas, don't feel too down about it. Not much we can do. How about you watch soenthin' funny to take your mind off it?" Dean suggested. "Like what exactly? I don't really have much of a sense of humor" Dean pursed his lips. "Hmm. I don't really know myself." Dean stopped when he noticed he hadn't seen Sam since he'd woken up.   
"Where's Sam?" Dean asked. "He said he had to run to Wal-Mart. The nearest one is 40 minuets away. He left just before you woke up." Dean tilted his head to the side and tapped his fingers on the table. "Well. Cas, since we have nothin' to do but sit and breath we might as well find something to do. Wanna play a drinking game?" Dean leaned forward and grinned at Cas.


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel try and occupy themselves when a drunken Castiel tells Dean how he really feels.

"A drinking game?" Castiel asked. "Sure. Why not? " said Dean. "Do you even know any drinking games, Dean?" Deans heart fluttered at the sound of his name coming from Castiels mouth. Dean swallows hard and cleared his throat. "Well, not really. We could ask questions to each other and take a shot each question? I know that's not much of a game, but at least we'll get wasted, and have something to talk about." Dean shrugged his shoulders at his own idea. Cas looked thoughtful for a moment and then spoke. "Sure Dean. We can play your questions game. Thing." Dean smiled wide and went to retrieve his favorite whiskey and two shot glasses.   
"Okay," Dean began as he poured out two shots. "Who wants to go first?" He asked Castiel. "I suppose I will." Cas answered. He took a shot while he contemplated what to ask. "Alright. Whats your favorite television show?" Castiel asked. Dean smiled. "Well. Dr. Sexy M.D. But that stays with us!" Dean growled. Castiel smiled at Deans attempt to be intemidating. Dean took his shot and leaned forward. "Okay so this ones kinda out there but that's the point okay?Are you a virgin, Cas?" Dean smirked. Castiel tensed up. His cheeks grew red. He began to rub the back of his neck. "Well, I... I suppose my vessel isn't considering he has a child, but ah, I personally, have not, um partook in those types of humanly pleasures, no." He looked down into his lap. "That's okay Cas, don't feel embarrassed." Dean replied. "No, I'm not it's just. I haven't found anyone I care for enough to.... Yeah." Cas twiddled his thumbs as Dean poured two more shots.   
Castiel quickly took his. " Dean." Cas said, looking at him. "Can we just. Drink and talk? I actually have been meaning to speak with you about something but I can't do it in my right mind." Deans eyes widened. "What's going on? Is everything okay?" He asked in a hurried panic. "Yes, yes. Everything's fine. It's just. Something I wish to tell you." Castiel took both the shots Dean had poured. Dean looked at Cas, puzzled. "Shh. Just let me drink. " Castiel poured himself two more shots as a very sober and confused Dean watched. Castiel knocked back both shots once more and looked towards Dean. "We need to talk."  
"About what?" Dean asked, nervously. He hoped Castiel hadn't lost his Grace again, or that something wasnt happening behind his back with Sam and Cas again that he didn't know about. Castiel took a deep breath and drunkenly leaned in on the table. He always was a light weight. "Lately. Well, not lately, always. I have felt this certain.... connection to you." Deans heart began to race. He really hoped this was going where he thought it was. "And I've tried my damnedest to shake it. To not think about it. For years, I've ignored it. But it's been eating away at me. Dean. I have feelings for you. Feelings I've never experienced in all my time alive. I don't think you'd feel for me the same, mostly because I know you enjoy women, but I could no longer keep it a secret. I'm sorry if I've offended you and I truly hope this doesn't change your view of me." Castiel stopped and looked up at Dean. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he stared blankly back at Castiel.


	3. Requited Love

Castiel swallowed hard. "Dean. Why are you crying?" He reached forward to touch Deans face, but stopped himself and dropped his hand. Dean blinked and took a deep inhale and wiped the wetness from his eyes. He took one more deep breath, and opened his mouth.  
"I've known you for a long time now. And I know we haven't always gotten along perfectly. Hell, I've even tried to kill you a few times. And all this time. You have meant so much to me. I've had to keep so many fucking secerets and this is one that I can't keep hidin'. You don't know damn happy I am that you spilled to me, because now i finally have a good excuse to tell the truth. I've always thought about ya, Cas. Always. It damned near killed me each time I thought you were dead. I hated myself for not telling you how I felt. But you're alive and you're here and now you know I feel like so much has been lifted off my shoulders." Dean placed his face into his hands and rubbed his eyes.  
"Dean. I.. I don't even know what to say." Castiel said. Dean remained silent. "What do we do about this?" Dean lifted his head and looked at Cas. "Well. " Dean replied and got up form his seat. He made his way over to Castiel. He grabbed his hand and pulled him for his chair. "Wh-what are you doing Dean?" Cas asked gruffly. Dean back Castiel against the wall and leaned in inches from his face. "I have dreamt about this for so long. My life is the biggest hell hole anyone could imagine, but you make every second of it worth living." Dean pressed his lips to Castiels.  
Castiel eyes widened with Deans kiss. He wasn't sure what to do. Dean sweetly licked at Castiels lips. Cas groaned and through his arms around Dean and kissed him back Deeply. Catsiel turned Dean and this time, pinned him to the wall. Soon he began nipping at deans strong neck. Deans breathing picked up. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Everything started so fast, and he never wanted it to end. He groaned as Castiel bit at the flesh along his neck. Dean pulled him off. "Let's go back my room." Dean demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'll be updating soon and the next chapter is all sex :D finally, right?


	4. Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel make their way to Deans bedroom, ready for anything and everything to happen.

Dean turned from Cas and headed towards his room without waiting for confirmation from Castiel, already throwing his shirt to the floor as he walked. Castiel drunkenly followed.  
............................................................  
Dean had never slept with a man. Hell, he'd never even seen gay porn before, but it couldn't be much different than sex with a woman, right? It kind of explains itself. He was sure Cas would be just as, if not more clueless than him. 

Dean opened the door to his room and Castiel followed behind him. Dean closed and locked the door, just in case Sam came home any time soon. 

"Dean. What now?" Castiel asked innocently. Dean smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Now," Dean began, "Now I'm gunna come over there and fuck you blind." Dean growled and walked towards a wide eyed Castiel. Dean kissed Castiel fast, and firmly, steadily pushing his tongue into his mouth. Castiel moaned at the taste of Dean. Cas placed his hands on Deans bare hips and pulled him in closer, making a more than pleasing groan come from Dean. Dean backed Castiel onto his bed. He rolled Castiel on top of him.

"Undress. Now." Dean demanded. Catsiel nodded, undressing down to his boxers. Dean to his pants off and tossed them in the corner.

"Come." Dean called. Castiel complied and crawled into bed with Dean. Dean pulled Castiel closer to him and began to kiss him again. Dean made his way on top of Castiel, kissing and licking at his neck. 

Catsiel huffed under Deans warm mouth, arching his back just the slightlest with each nip that Dean gifted him. Dean moved from Castiels neck, slowly making his way down his chest, stopping at Castiels nipples. Dean clamped down, licking and biting at them. Castiel moaned loudly, making Dean bite even harder in response. 

Dean began to go lower, licking at Castiels happy trail, tracing his tongue around the rim of Cas's boxers. Dean could perfectly see the outline of Castiels dick risen firm in his boxers. 

Deans heart raced as he got closer to his Angels cock. He'd never sucked one before or even thought of it. But something inside him was more than egar to shove every inch of Castiel down his throat. With that thought, Dean lightly rubbed Castiel through his boxers. Castiel moaned, reaching out to Dean, grabbing his arm and clenching. 

Dean put his mouth around Cas, blowing his warm breath around Castiels dick. Catsiel whimpered and clenched at Dean even tighter. Dean pulled off Cas's boxers, exposing Castiel in all of his glory. 

He'd always imagined Castiel naked, but never dreamed he'd be this beautiful. "God Cas, you're damn fuckin' pretty." Dean sighed and before Cas could respond, Dean had Castiels dick deep down his throat.

Deans eyes rolled to the back of his head as Castiel moaned and tangled his fingers throughout Deans hair, pulling hard. Dean bobbed and sucked Castiel as deeply as he could. Dean felt himself grow harder with each bob of his head.

Castiel pulled away from Dean."Dean if you don't stop, I'm- I'm gunna-" Castiel breathed heavily. Dean stood up and began to turn Castiel to his stomach. "What are you doing?" Castiel panted. "Gunna take care of you." Dean grunted and flipped Cas over. 

Dean firmly slapped Castiel's ass. "Raise your ass. " Dean commanded. "Dean, wait, I-" Dean cut him off and forcefully raised Castiel's perfect ass up, making him arch his back. 

Dean slapped him hard, leaving a hand print on the Angels perfect behind. Castiel moaned as Dean spread his cheeks and began licking away. "Oh my fuck" Castiel groaned as Dean ate away at his ass. Dean spit, making sure Castiel was nice and wet. He slipped two fingers deep inside Castiel. He was tight and warm around Deans fingers, making Dean groan with pleasure just from the feeling of him. "Fuck Dean!" Castiel yelled, clutching tightly at the sheets. 

Castiel clutched tightly at the sheets as Dean pumped his fingers into Cas, faster and faster each pump. He pulled his fingers from him and spit into Cas once more before gently grazing the tip of his dick into Castiels ass. He squirmed and pushed his behind further into the air, begging Dean to plunged deep inside him. 

Dean slowly pushed into Castiel, causing him to scream Deans name. Deans tilted his head back and groaned as he slid deeper into Castiel. "Holy shit Cas, you're so fuckin' tight." Dean moaned. He began to fuck Castiel harder, going as fast as he possibly could. 

Castiels eyes were rolled to the back of his head, mouth agape, weakly holding onto the sheets as Dean ferociously fucked him, balls deep into his tight and perfect ass. 

Castiel screamed as he came, leaving a perfect puddle on the sheets. "Fuck Cas. So perfect so fuckin good baby." Dean moaned as he came deep inside of Castiel. Dean breathes heavily as he pulled out, watching his cum drip from Castiels ass. 

Dean flopped down on the bed next to Cas and panted. He looked over at Cas who was very visibly recovering from what just happened. "Wow." Dean breathed. "What'd you think?" He asked. Castiel turned into his back and started wide eyed at the ceiling. "I- I can't- I don't-" Cas fumbled over his words, still very drunk and exhausted. Dean laughed at Cas and got up to put his pants on. 

"You know we can't tell Sammy right? I don't think he'd take it lightly so if we're gunna do this we gotta keep it a secret, got it?" Dean asked as walked over to Cas and kissed him firmly. Castiel nodded weakly. "Anything for you, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'll update soon, if not by 12/08/15 I'll have it by 12/09/15, for anyone who is keeping up :)


End file.
